Big Guns Sphere
The Big Guns Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on big and deadly weapons. Proficiency Those who chose the Big Guns Sphere gain proficiency in Grenades, Launchers, and Full-Auto Firearms. If they are already proficient in one of these weapons, they gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls with that weapon. Core Ability Unstoppable Force (Ex) Gain Shot on the Run as a bonus feat. The explosion radius of any explosive weapon you attack with increases by 5 ft. When making a run action, so long as you have Martial Focus, you can perform a full-round attack with any full-auto weapon you wield. Big Gun Talents Blast Resistance (Ex) Whenever you are damaged by your own explosion, you always take minimal damage. Bottomless Magazines (Su) So long as you have at least 10 pieces of ammunition of a particular non-magical type, you may fire as many pieces of that ammunition as you desire without actually expending your ammunition. When the combat is finished, you cannot retrieve more pieces of ammunition than you had before the combat began; you always end the combat with the same amount of ammunition you started with. Bouncing Nade (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus when throwing a grenade in order to bounce it off of surfaces multiple times. You can bounce the grenade off of a surface, treating the surface it bounces off of as the new point of origin for the grenade, resetting the distance it can be thrown. At +7 B.A.B. and +14 B.A.B., you can bounce the grenade one additional time. Concentrated Boom (Ex) When using an explosive attack, you can change the area of effect by expending your Martial Focus as a swift action. You can cause the area of effect to target a 15 ft cone or 20 ft line instead of a radius. Spreading Mix effects these alternate areas of effects as well, but the bonus from Unstoppable Force does not. Demolition (Ex) Your attacks with Heavy Firearms and Explosives deal full damage against objects and ignore Hardness. Explosive Focus (Ex) When you hit 2 or more enemies with an area of effect attack, you can regain your Martial Focus as an immediate action. Kamikaze (Ex) When you reach 0 HP, you can expend your Martial Focus as an immediate action to quickly detonate a single explosive attack you have access to, dealing damage to all creatures within the area, including yourself. Hail of Bullets (Ex) '''Requirement: '''B.A.B. +5 You may expend your Martial Focus as a full-round action to make a special attack. You make a single attack against every creature within a close range (25 ft. +5 ft. per 2 base attack bonus) cone. Roll a single attack and apply it to every creature within range, dealing damage to any creature you successfully strike. This may affect swarms that are usually immune to weapon damage. You may take this talent a total of three times, up to once per 5 base attack bonus you possess. If taken twice, increase the size of the effect to a medium (100 ft. + 10 ft. per base attack bonus) range cone. If taken three times, increase the size of the effect to a long range (400 ft. + 40 ft. per base attack bonus) cone. Using Hail of Bullets is the equivalent of making 10 attacks; if you do not have enough ammunition or are incapable of reloading your weapon or drawing weapons as a free action, you cannot use Hail of Bullets. Special abilities, features, or other enhancements (special ammunition, enhancement bonuses, etc.) only apply to Hail of Bullets if all 10 ranged or thrown attacks would be augmented by them. Parting Gift (Ex) When you make a Withdraw action, you can drop a grenade at your origin point. This grenade does not explode until the end of the Withdraw action. Rapid Reaction (Ex) If you make an attack of opportunity and hit, you may make a second attack of opportunity by expending your Martial Focus. At +10 B.A.B., you can make a third attack of opportunity if the first 2 hit. Return Grenade (Ex) If you are targeted by a grenade or bomb attack, you can expend your Martial Focus to grab the grenade and toss it back as an immediate action. You can throw the grenade or bomb in any direction you wish using this, even back at the original attacker. Rocket Jump (Ex) You can expend your Martial Focus to use an explosion to launch yourself in a direction. You cause an explosive effect to be centered on yourself, dealing damage to any creature within range as normal. You instead take minimum damage from the explosion and forcefully launch yourself up to 25 ft in any direction. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, you can launch yourself an additional 25 ft. Spreading Mix (Ex) Any area of effect explosion range you create increases by 5 ft. Suppressive Fire (Ex) When performing a full-round attack with a Full-Auto weapon, you can activate this talent, but must target the same creature with all attacks. Your shots are wild, and the target can easily duck, causing both of your extra attacks to miss. However, doing so causes the target to have its movement speed reduced by half and to suffer a -3 penalty to Perception checks and to all attack rolls until the end of their next round, -1 for each additional extra attack that targets this creature. The target can choose not to avoid these attacks, in which case you may roll the attacks as normal, and the target doesn’t suffer the penalties. Volatile Mix (Ex) Any area of effect explosion damage you deal increases by +1. This increases by +1 more for every 5 B.A.B. you have.Category:Martial Spheres